What Goes Up, Must Come Down
by daisymall13
Summary: The Avengers must team up with their number one enemy- Loki- to defeat a new enemy. But victory will come with a cost...
1. Chapter 1

_B__eing on a team certainly has its ups._

Tony Stark thought to himself, as he watched his fellow Avengers take down the last of their enemies. He would never admit it to anyone- except maybe Pepper- but he actually enjoyed fighting on a team. He stood back for a few moments, before flying over to join the others.  
It means I'm not the only one who has to deal with the mess afterwards.  
"Well, that was fun- wasn't it?" He called, once he was in earshot. Steve just rolled his eyes, as he surveyed the damage.  
"This is going to take a lot of work to clean up- where is Hulk and Thor?" He replied, lowering his shield from a defensive position. Clint Barton- or Hawkeye- looked over at them.  
"Bruce is cleaning up the last of the aliens just around the corner- the last time I saw Thor, he was headed upwards." He told them, waving his hand in the general direction of the sky. Tony raised an eyebrow- not that they could see it while he was wearing his Iron man suit.  
"Upwards? Dare I-" Before he could finish his sentence, a rather loud- and clear- curse came from a building nearby.  
"Okay, who taught the Demi God that word?" Steve asked, eying the other two. Both Barton and Star immediately tried to look innocent.  
Suddenly, a loud crashing filled the air. The three men looked up- to see said Demi God go flying out of a window, only to land several feet away from them, with a loud crash.

Immediately, Steve, Stark and Clint ran over to him, not sure what exactly was happening.  
"Thor? You alright, Buddy?" Tony asked, as he landed beside the Demi-God.  
Thor simply groaned in reply.  
"Would you mind actually saying something? We'd prefer to know if you're injured or not." Clint informed him dryly.  
Sighing, the God of Thunder opened his eyes, and frowned.  
"You humans...are not so tiny from this angle." Thor observed, blinking several times. Stark smirked in reply, while Clint just shook his head. Steve simply ignored the comment.  
"Are you alright? That was a nasty fall." He asked, slightly concerned for the God of Thunder.  
Thor slowly sat up, before getting to his feet, leaning slightly on Steve, before standing up straight.  
"I am fine, my friend. I have had worse, I assure you." He replied, with a smile.  
"Brother! Were my eyes playing tricks, or did someone just manage to knock you out of a building?" A voice suddenly called from the other side of the street. Immediately, Stark, Clint and Steve moved into defensive positions, but Thor simply smiled at the new comer.  
"Brother! It is good to see you! No, your eyes do not deceive you- I was not prepared for an attack. You have trained your friends well." He called back, his voice echoing down the street.  
The God of Mischief frowned.  
"I'm afraid you have it wrong, Thor- Those creatures you were fighting were not friends of mine."  
"And why would we believe you?" Natasha Romanoff chimed in, as she joined her fellow Avengers.  
"Because, despite what you all seem to think, I do have other things to do with my life- Destroying the world and all that is not the only thing that occupies my time."  
"And what other things do you do? Yoga?" Clint replied dryly. Loki glared, looking slightly...guilty.  
"It is a perfectly good hobby." He replied. Thor frowned.  
"What is this...Yoga? It sounds familiar." He asked, pausing for a second. "Oh! Is it that milk-like product that Banner has for breakfast?"  
"No, that would be Yogurt, Buddy." Steve told him.  
"Yoga is... meditation, in strange body postures. It's a health and relaxation thing." Stark explained.  
"...I do not quite understand. Why would someone participate in...Yoga?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"Aren't we getting off subject here?" She cut in. "If these guys weren't with Loki- then who were they?" She asked. Loki eyed the Avengers, then shrugged.  
"I would have no clue. But they have been causing me a lot of grief." He replied. Steve eyed Loki, then the others.  
"Well, if that's the case...Maybe we should - Director Fury will probably kill me for this- but, what would you say if I suggest we share information?  
Loki laughed, then swore.  
"Ah- so it's a sibling thing." Stark said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hulk was angry, to say the very least. these...Puny beings were shooting at him, expecting it to hurt him.  
Hulk didn't like that.  
He REALLY didn't like that. At all. And he showed them just how much he didn't like it, by doing what he did best...  
Smashing.  
However, one thing he was not prepared for was the net that suddenly fell over him. Nor was he prepared for it to be one he couldn't rip like a piece if tissue.  
Hulk roared angrily, fighting to escape, not sure what it was made of.  
He looked around, searching for the human who DARED throw such a net over him.  
A young woman caught his eye, as the sun light reflected off a gun like item in her hand. She smirked at him, and lowered the net gun.  
"Oh, excellent." She laughed, a glint in her eyes. "We're going to have some fun, Big Guy...Lots of fun."

The Hulk just roared in response.

* * *

_Well, my dear readers? Do you want more? Four reviews, and I shall write more!_


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for;

not updating as promised,

any bad grammar/spelling,

anything else that needs to be apologised for. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Nick Fury was definitely not a happy man. In fact, he was the complete opposite of happy.

"I damn well hope you're joking, Mr. Stark." He growled, crossing his arms.

Tony rolled his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Of course, I'm joking. That's why the God of Mischief is sitting in my kitchen right now, drinking coffee. But more importantly, Director Fury, there is no trace of Bruce anywhere…" Before he could finish, Nick Fury had stormed out of the room.

"We are not finished, Stark." He growled over his shoulder. Tony sighed, and slowly followed.

"I thought you'd say that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the remaining Avengers were sitting around Tony's kitchen table, warily eying their 'guest'. Loki was simply taking turns to glare at each Avenger in turn, waiting for someone to speak.

"So, you planning on staying here long?" Barton said, eying Loki.

"You know, you can put the bow down, Barton. I don't wish to kill you. Anymore." Loki replied, rolling his eyes. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I-"

"Barton! Romanoff! Rogers! What the heck do you think you're doing?" The voice of Director Fury cut in, as the man himself entered the room.

"We're making salads, apparently." Barton answered, half amused.

"Not funny, Barton." Fury growled, eying Loki. "Why is he here?" He demanded, never looking away from the God.

"We need help, he needs help…I blame the Captain." Tony told him, leaning forward slightly as he talked. Steve eyed the billionaire, then sighed.

"Thor assured us it would be perfectly safe- And Loki seems to have information we need." Steve tried to explain, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Really, now? And tell me, how did Loki get back to Earth?"

Thor beamed at him, and placed a large hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My Brother is no longer a threat, Director Fury. He has apologised for his deeds, and is being properly taken care of." H explained proudly. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"He apologised, and was just allowed to go free?" He growled, clearly not happy. Loki laughed at that, and shook his head.

"Not quite, I'm afraid." He replied, wincing slightly.

"I assure you, Director- Loki is not a threat to this world. He is unable to use his powers on Midgard anymore." Thor explained to Fury, as Loki scowled. The Director eyed the god of mischief, and then nodded to himself.

"I'm warning you all- if Loki even acts like he has some form of magic, I will not hesitate to not only throw him in prison, but the rest of you too." He growled. Quickly, the rest of the Avengers nodded.

"Now, should we not be discussing how to rescue your dear friend, the Hulk?" Loki asked, curling his hands around his mug of coffee. The others looked at each other, and nodded.

"It's been twenty-four hours- Bruce would be back to normal by now. And he'd have contacted us to let us know he's safe." Natasha said. Tony frowned, and scratched his head.

"Admittedly, he may have decided that he no longer wishes to be an Avenger- but I really doubt he'd just…take off. I'm positive something's happened."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bruce sighed as he looked around the tiny cell he was currently locked in. He tapped nervously at the floor, breathing deeply as he tried to keep the Hulk from taking over- he'd decided from the moment he'd woken up that he wasn't going to harm anyone, until he knew what was going on.

The soft clicking of heels on metal flooring drew his attention to outside the cell, just in time to see a young woman stop outside. He stood up, and eyed her. Several moments of silence passed between them, before the woman smiled.

"I suppose I should welcome you here, shouldn't I, Doctor?" Bruce eyed her for half a second more.

"And where exactly where that be?" He asked her, fighting to keep his hands by his side.

"Where you are, does not matter. Why you are here, does."

"And why am I here, exactly?"

"To help us. You see, we have this…problem. It's known as the 'Avengers Initiative.' We wish to destroy all those involved- beginning with the Avengers." She explained. Bruce let out a small laugh.

"Well, seeing as I am one of them- I'm not sure if I will be very helpful to you. Maybe you should ask someone else." He replied, sitting down on the small bed behind him. The woman smiled, looking much the same as a crocodile who has decided what it wants for lunch.

"Ah, but this is where you're wrong. You will work for me, and in return, I will let you return to the world." She told him, pulling out a small remote from her pocket. Bruce's eyes immediately went to it, and eyed it.

"And I'm assuming that remote has something to do with it?"

She smiled even more.

"You catch on quick, Doctor Banner. Now, this may hurt slightly- but when it is over, you will not remember it. Or, anything." She told him. Her finger slowly reached for a small button.

"Wait!" Bruce stood up once more. "Before you push the button…tell me who you are, at least."

She paused for a moment, then seemed to make a choice.

"My true name is not important. But around here- I am called Ragnarök."

And with that, she pushed the button.

* * *

Three reviews for the next chapter!


End file.
